1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to lottery game apparatuses, and more particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic game apparatus that interacts with a lottery ticket.
2. Description of the Related Art
Scratch-off or instant win lottery tickets have been a staple of the lottery industry for decades. They have been enjoyed by billions of players over the world for years. Innovations in instant win ticket game design have sustained the product and allowed for growth. However, recently the instant win lottery ticket market sales increases have become relatively flat. One method of combating this undesirable trend is to produce higher payout instant win tickets. Most lottery jurisdictions regulate payout percentages by charter and therefore cannot utilize higher payout tickets as a means of increasing sales.
Another method is to expand the distribution of lottery tickets to new locations like super market checkout lanes. However, the logistics and security problems associated with placing instant lottery tickets in super market check out lanes has hitherto made this expanded distribution impractical.
A third method is to enlarge the lottery ticket to expand the limited amount of play (a.k.a. scratch-off) area to create an extended play experience. These larger tickets permit larger or multiple play areas (e.g., Bingo games). But, the physical size of a ticket can be increased only by a limited amount. Typically the largest tickets measure 4×10 inches and, at that size, are cumbersome. The players often perceive that the playing time does not reflect the higher cost of larger tickets.
It is therefore desirable to develop a new methodology of marketing instant win lottery tickets where the player perceives added value independent of increases in payout percentages. it is to such a methodology the present is primarily directed.